Agents of Miramax
'''''Agents of Miramax is an upcoming Starian action-drama television series. It is set after the events of new Miramax movie. Overview After the events of Miramax, Miramax agents are going to investigate what are happening badly. Sometimes they are going worldwide. Bob F and Sarah are making a deal about investigating. Characters Directors *Bob Fish *Sarah Cees Agents *Peter Rugbi *Frank Cevic *Tristan Leonardor *Charles Castell *Leon De Celle *Kristian Souci *Jacqui Kouvar *Minnie Kouvar *Alice Kouvar *Steven Chelsea *Tony Xavier *John Harwell Episodes Special episodes *"Shipwreck" - January 14, 2014 Normal episodes *"Meet Samuel" - July 26, 2014 *2nd episode - August 6, 2014 *3rd episode - August 20, 2014 *4th episode - September 3, 2014 *5th episode - October 8, 2014 *6th episode - October 22, 2014 *7th episode - November 5, 2014 *8th episode - November 19, 2014 *9th episode - December 3, 2014 *10th episode - January 14, 2015 *11th episode - January 28, 2015 Production Past On November 10, 2013, Nathan requested that agents would be starring themselves in their own new show. On November 18, 2013, after agents overviewing Port Walsh mini-tornadoes incident, they saw a similar incident (only have one tornado) and it was out from Earth 2. Bob wondered what Nathan's old next suburb of Asquith got damaged. He said that Nathan normally shopped with his family and wondered that the tornado actually breaking glass at the roof and ripping out the cinema ceiling. They also saw trees atop of parked cars and destroying trees near whatever kind of university is called (Tristan, Kristian, Peter & Frank knows that it is TAFE Institute). Nathan said that they could investigate Hornsby for the very first episode of the show. On January 12, 2014, Bob & Harvey Weinstein said that they could make a greenlit for what it will be like on the 14th. The greenlit featured a shipwreck 5 kilometres east of Port Walsh. The agents had to investigate there. At the same day, Bob & Harvey created Miramax Channel and said that they could launch on July 26, 2014. On January 14, 2014, as Bob & Harvey distributed the greenlit for a TV, they said that the greenlit episode would aired on 8:30 pm on All-Stars Network. Viewers may get patient for 8:30 pm show. Present Bob & Harvey Weinstein ordered episodes on April 12, 2014. On June 8, 2014, they decided that the very first episode wouldn't have November 18 Hornsby incident. On July 2014, they decided to put release date for episodes. Trivia *Episodes will air on Miramax Channel at 8:30 PM on Wednesday nights, except Saturday for a first episode. *The series will be premiere on July 26, 2014. *Very first episode will be only airing on only Saturday. *Every episodes will be on Wednesday each. References Category:TV shows Category:2014 Starian television show debuts Category:2010s action television shows Category:2010s drama television shows Category:John Whitfield Television shows Category:Miramax T.S shows Category:Silver Pictures Television shows Category:Upcoming TV shows Category:45-minute television shows